The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp and related mounting which, for example, but not exclusively, allows for the use of the invention in hand held applications such as, for example, at concerts or festive occasions.
Fluorescent lamps have been in use for many years primarily to provide light in dwellings and the like. Fluorescent lamps comprise a tubular bulb with a fluorescent material coated on the interior surface. The bulb typically contains an inert gas such as Neon, Argon, Krypton or Xenon and electrodes. When the electrodes are energized, a flow of electric current passes through the inert gas. During the discharge, the inert gas emits several wavelengths of light including ultraviolet light. The ultraviolet light strikes and excites the fluorescent material coating within the tube. The fluorescent material coating, when excited, emits a particular colour of visible light according to the fluorescent material chosen. Sometimes a small amount of mercury is added to the lamp in order to generate more intense ultraviolet light and hence to increase the intensity of the light emitted from the fluorescent material coating.
Standard fluorescent tubes which are used in the lighting of commercial or domestic premises consist of a tube where the fluorescent material coating is applied substantially over the entire length of the tube. The fluorescent material chosen normally emits a white or off white colour so that such a tube can efficiently illuminate a room. The light emitted is visible light. Such fluorescent tubes are purely functional and do not provide a visually appealing effect other than to illuminate a room. Fluorescent lighting tubes are produced to maximise the light that is emitted from them and hence having openings within the fluorescent material coating is generally not desirable. Furthermore since the light is of a bright intensity, fluorescent tubes used for domestic or commercial lighting purposes would hence not easily lend themselves to providing a novel visually appealing effect by the pattern application of the fluorescent material. The white and hence bright intensity of light emitted from such tubes would be too strong for a person to be able to distinguish and observe any patterned configuration of light emission. They are also not able to be used in handheld applications.
Fluorescent lamps such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,685 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,112 have a tube which has a fluorescent material coating coated only in certain parts of the tube. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,112 for example, different zones are coated with a material so that a different radiation characteristic can be provided along the length of the tube. The tubes described in these two US patents have applications other than those for providing visible light to be viewed by a person or to appeal to the eyes of a person. The tubes described in these two US patent specifications emit an ultra violet light which is not visible to the naked eye hence a person would not be able to utilise the fluorescent tubes of U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,685 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,112 for the purposes of achieving a novelty effect.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent lamp and related mounting which can create a visible novelty and appealing effect or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
A first embodiment of the present invention includes in a fluorescent lamp comprising:
(a) a transparent or translucent glass bulb of a tubular cross section containing an inert gas such as Neon, Argon, Krypton or Xenon;
(b) a means to produce an electric discharge within said bulb; and
(c) a coating of a fluorescent material deposited on the interior surface of said glass bulb to emit visible light upon energizations of said means to produce electric discharge;
wherein at least one region uncoated by said fluorescent material is provided at said interior surface of said glass bulb in a manner that creates the appearance of a repeating pattern where, when said means to produce electric discharge is energized, visible light is emitted by said fluorescent material and no visible light is emitted by said at least one region uncoated.
Preferably regions of the interior surface of said bulb where said coating is present will emit upon energizations, a visible light and said at least one region uncoated of the interior surface of said bulb will emit no light, but will allow light to pass there through.
Preferably said glass bulb is elongate and has a first distal end which includes a region for mounting said glass bulb with a means to mount.
Preferably said region for mounting includes a driving region at which a means to drive said means to mount is able to engage and to rotationally drive said glass bulb.
Preferably said driving region is cylindrical in shape and coaxial with the circular cross section of the first distal end of said glass tube.
Preferably at least one region is uncoated and extends longitudinally along the elongate direction of said glass bulb.
Preferably said at least one uncoated region is provided intermediate of said first and a second distal end.
Preferably said at least one uncoated region is provided extending between said first and a second distal end.
Preferably said glass tube is of a substantially constant circular cross section.
Preferably said at least one uncoated region is of a longitudinal and spiraling nature.
Preferably said at least one uncoated region is of a width (transverse to the longitudinal direction) less than half the interior circumference of said glass bulb.
Preferably there are a plurality of said uncoated regions each extending longitudinally and parallel to each other.
Preferably said plurality of said uncoated regions are in total width (transverse to the longitudinal direction) less than half the interior circumference of said glass bulb.
Preferably said means to produce a discharge is a pair of electrodes.
Preferably a first of said pair of electrodes is provided at the first distal ends of said glass bulb and a second of said electrodes is a film applied onto the exterior of said glass bulb and is energized via a lead engaged to said film proximate to said first distal end.
Preferably a second distal end of said bulb is a free end.
Preferably said pair of electrodes are provided at opposite ends of said glass bulb and both said ends of said glass bulb are supported by a means to mount.
Preferably said glass bulb is of an elongate nature and extends at least in part linearly from its first end.
Preferably said glass bulb is of an elongate nature and extends substantially linearly from its first end save for a curved region thereof at said second distal end.
Preferably said second distal end has engaged thereto a non tubular section.
Preferably said non tubular section is bulbous.
Preferably said second distal end is of a curved but tubular nature and defines a loop shaped end to said glass bulb.
Preferably said glass bulb is straight.
Preferably said regions uncoated defines a spiraled pattern to said glass bulb which when said glass bulb is rotated about the axis of said spiraled pattern a generally upwardly or downwardly motion is perceived by a person looking at said lamp.
In a second aspect the present invention consists in a lighting fixture for providing a novelty lighting effect said lighting fixture comprising a fluorescent lamp as herein before described, and a means to mount, said means to mount including a receiving region with which said fluorescent lamp is snugly engaged by or at its first distal end thereof, said receiving region rotatable by a means to rotate to rotate said lamp about an axis coaxial with the longitudinal direction of said lamp.
Preferably said means to mount is a handheld portable device which includes said means to energize.
Preferably said means to mount includes a brush remaining stationary with the housing of said means to mount and enagagble against the film defining said second electrode and via which energization of film can occur.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.